Halfblood
by rosec131
Summary: Kyle is just a normal fourth grade boy living a normal life...or so he thinks. When he discovers a strange town filled with Supernatural beings, he soon finds that there's more to him than meets the eye. Rated T for stuff. WARNING: BOY X BOY. LOTS OF IT.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Well hello there! Nice to see somebody's taking their time to read my first (crappy-ass) fanfic. If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then for fuck's sake don't read this. This is pretty much full of pairings. Kyle pairings, to be exact. He is SO uke, and no, he does not belong with your fucking Mary Sue. If you want him to be with your fucking Mary Sue, go write a fanfic with your fucking Mary Sue as the main character. Got it? Oh, and by the way, they are all still 9-10 in this fic._

_Oh, and by the way, they are all still 9-10 in this fic (for the people who are too lazy to read the short-ass Author's Note)_

**NO-ONE'S POV**

"Oh, Gerald, he's perfect!" the redheaded woman told her husband as they smiled down at their newborn son. The only source of light in the room was the bright glow of her fiery wings, which were currently folded behind their backs.

The tiny hour-old baby yawned and wriggled closer into the warmth of his mother's chest. Right now, he looked like any normal human child, but as he aged he would develop his own pair of blazing wings and powers. But something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Gerald's gentle smile fell. "But he isn't safe…we can't expose him to the others." He looked back at his own wings, which were not flaming like Sheila's. Instead, they were white and feathered. He was an angel, not a phoenix.

Ever since they were born, the angels and phoenixes have been locked in a violent war, and it was forbidden for an angel and a phoenix to be in love. Or even friends, for that matter. If his son was found out…he would have to be killed.

Sheila looked down sadly at the boy in her arms. "I know…" she said, quietly, "…but it's so hard to look at him and know that I'll never be able to hold him like this ever again." A few tears began to stream down her cheeks, but she wiped them away with her free hand.

That night, Gerald flew out into the mortal world at night and left his child at the doorstep of a couple he knew couldn't have kids. The wife had been caught in an unfortunate accident and had to have her womb removed.

He rang the doorbell and flew off as quickly as he could, back to Sheila. They were probably going to be found out eventually…but at least they could leave their son out of this. He could never know about who his real parents are.

_Be safe…Kyle…_

_That night…_

Alicia Broflovski walked over to the door. Who could be visiting at this time? She opened it, just about ready to question whoever it was. But all she saw was a small basket at her doorstep. Confused, she picked it up and a small piece of paper few out.

She quickly caught it and looked at what it said, thinking it was probably a letter of some sort. But all it said was one word: Kyle. Her confusion only rising, she brought the basket inside. "Honey, somebody left a gift outside our door!" she called to her husband.

He came downstairs and saw the basket in her hands. "Well, what's inside?" he asked. She shrugged, and then carefully lifted up the lid of the basket. She expected something like flowers or maybe even fruits, but what was inside shocked her completely.

Eyes widened in shock, she lifted the fragile child out of the basket. He had gorgeous red curls, and she couldn't wait to see what his eyes looked like. It was like an angel had come down to Earth and granted her one and only wish.

"Keith…it's a baby!"

As the couple celebrated together and cooed over their new child, Alicia couldn't help but see a flash of white outside her window.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

_Well, that was short and crappy. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer; I just didn't know what else to write. So anyways, I'll see you in the first chapter!_

_XOXO_

_rosec131_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_AAAAAAND I'M BACK! After, like, ONE DAY. Thank you to the one person who reviewed, Muffinmilk317! Glad you like it so far, and glad you agree with the Mary Sue thing. Gotta hate 'em, right? So, the harem starts here! Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!_

_WARNING: CONTAINS TWO USELESS OCS THAT I NEVER CREATED UNTIL NOW. MARY SUES AND GARY SUES NOT INCLUDED._

**KYLE'S POV**

"Holy shit! Kyle! Kyle! Kyle!"

I looked over at my twelve year old cousin (who acted more like a five year old to me), who had her iPhone in her hand. "What, Lilly?" I asked, skeptically. What she was gonna show me was probably something stupid, like always.

Without warning, she thrust the phone into my face. There was a picture of…a forest fire? While it's snowing? I looked up at the delicate flakes of snow floating down from above. How was that possible? Couldn't the snow put it out?

"Why are you showing me this?" I shot Lilly a confused look. She scoffed and rolled her amber eyes. "Because this isn't a natural occurrence! Something might have set it off!" she squeaked, "It could be a fire elemental or maybe even…a phoenix! Oh, that would be so kick-ass!"

"Or it could be a stupid camper." I pointed out. She could be so stupid sometimes, no scratch that, all the time. She was just so goddamn obsessed with "Supernatural" stuff, when really it was just a bunch of bullshit to me. And to think she gets straight A's at school!

We were out on a camping trip ourselves, but at least we weren't as stupid. Except for Lilly maybe. My best friend Daniel wasn't academically smart, but he was pretty clever and logical. So, in short, it meant he was the opposite of Lilly.

Not many people in my family were smart and had common sense. I was always the odd one out; even in my appearance. While I had red hair and green eyes, most of my family usually had blond hair and amber eyes. Lilly obviously showed these traits.

Daniel, however, had brown hair and blue eyes. He was pretty average. I wish I was just average like him; then I wouldn't be left out or picked on at school. I was just some short, scrawny, ginger Jew. Not a very promising combination.

So, back to the camping trip…it was just the three of us. Two ten year olds and a supernatural-obsessed twelve year old. What could go wrong? Apparently, a lot of things. But hey, at least it wasn't very far from town at least. Right?

We spent the afternoon swimming in the lake, climbing trees, all sorts of fun shit that you can do on a camping trip. It was all pretty much just fun and games; the perfect way to spend the weekend when you don't have any homework due on Monday.

That night we were all too tired to eat or anything, so we just agreed on going to bed. But for some reason, I felt uneasy. I couldn't fall asleep like Lilly and Daniel did. Something felt wrong. Suddenly I heard strange whispers from outside the tent…

_What is this thing?_

_Why have we come here?_

_What's in there?_

_Are they alive?_

I tried to ignore them, tell myself they were all just me being paranoid, but they simply got louder. _Maybe if I go outside and see that no-one's there, they'll stop,_ I told myself. I slipped out of my Terrence and Phillip sleeping bag and crept over to the entrance of the tent.

There were two figures standing next to our tent. They both seemed to be children, about my age or so, and both boys as far as I knew. One of them was tremendously fat, and they were both taller than me…like everyone else.

I forced myself to stay still, since I was already outside the tent and couldn't risk them hearing me. What if they were thieves or something? Suddenly I noticed something on the fat one; pointed ears? They weren't cat ears, they looked more like dog ears but not exactly…wolf ears?

And I could have sworn he had a furry tail as well! The other one seemed normal enough…if it weren't for his precariously glowing eyes. They were a soft baby blue. What the hell were these people? Were they even people at all?

"I can smell humans inside, but they're probably asleep." the boy with glowing eyes muttered. "Psh. Humans are so stupid; they wander around in the scorching heat all day and then sleep through the best time to be out!" the fat wolf-boy scoffed, rudely.

Suddenly, they fell quiet. "One of them smells weird. He smells like…strawberries?" the glowing-eyed one sounded confused and uncertain. "Yeah, and he also smells a lot closer than the others…" the fat one replied suspiciously.

_Shit, I've been figured out!_ I thought. I looked around frantically and then just dove into the tent. Faster than I thought possible, I slid back into the sleeping bag and faked that I was asleep as best as I could. My heart was beating so fast it threatened to jump out of my chest.

I heard the rustling of the tent entrance; they were looking inside the tent. "That one is awake. He probably saw us; his heart rate is a lot higher than the other ones." the fat one's gruff voice whispered. They know it was me. What would they do?

My heart was practically threatening to break through my chest with how fast it was beating. Fear painfully gripped my chest as I wondered what was going to happen to me; they were probably going to kill me or worse. I began to quiver slightly.

"Hey…" I felt someone shaking me gently. My eyes were still closed, and I didn't want to open them. "Hey, open your eyes. You don't have to be afraid of us." the voice said again. Warily, I opened one eye and then slowly opened the other.

Luminous blue eyes stared into mine, tinted with curiosity. "W-w-w-w-what are you going to do with me?" I asked, my voice shaking. The boy was extremely pale, even paler than I am. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you." he assured me, and stretched out a red-gloved hand to me.

I could have sworn I saw glistening white fangs as he talked, but shook it off and took his hand. It felt cold. He pulled me out of my sleeping bag with a surprisingly strong grip for a kid my age. I didn't know where they were going to take me, but they'd probably kill me if I didn't follow.

He led me out of the tent, still holding my hand. "Aw, how cute Stan! Looks like you've moved on from that bitch Wendy and gotten a new girlfriend!" the fat one teased. I tensed in anger; a lot of kids from my school teased me about looking like a girl.

The larger boy laughed and rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, retard. But if it weren't for your scent, I'd of actually thought that you were a girl." he told me, smirking. I could already tell he was a douche from his the mischievous look in his honey-colored eyes.

"I'm Stan, and this is Cartman. His real name is Eric, but Cartman fits much better." the thinner one introduced him and the bulbous thing standing next to him. "I'm Kyle." I told them shyly. I was still sort of scared of these guys; I didn't even think they were human!

Cartman's ears and tail were really hard to ignore. "So…what are you guys?" I asked. "Oh, I figured you'd ask that. I'm a vampire, and he's a werewolf." Stan said. "…that explains a lot." I replied, and then paused before continuing, "You're not gonna hurt me, are you?"

Stan shook his head. "Nah, you actually reacted a lot better than every other human we've met. They ran off screaming like idiots from the moment they saw us." he assured me, laughing. Cartman just stared at me, an unreadable emotion swirling in his eyes.

Was it…hunger?

I mentally shook the idea off. Stan promised they wouldn't hurt me, I was safe. Hopefully. But I could see the same hungry look in the lanky boy's glowing eyes. Maybe they were just…hungry in general? I dunno…but they'd better not eat me.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Well, shit…did I just make a Twilight love triangle innuendo? Oh well, there are lots more capable semes out there for little-uke-phoenix-angel Kyle! Next we meet some other guys…who I will not be mentioning in this author's note because I'll probably forget I wrote that I'll feature them in the next chapter anyways! So I'll see you guys next chapter!_

_XOXO_

_rosec131_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Okay, I'm bored._

**KENNY'S POV**

I looked down on my small hometown, South Park. We're hidden away from the humans, and intend to stay that way. Ever since the war between humans and Supernaturals, we hid away in hopes that we could finally find peace.

But not long after, the Angels and the Phoenixes began to quarrel, and soon more wars began. It had been nothing but bloodshed for decades. It saddened me to see my kind, who was supposed to be loving and gentle, fighting against another species because they were different.

So I prayed every night that it would stop; and by the time I was 8, they called a cease-fire. They finally realized that there was no need to spill blood over differences, and I thanked God heartily for that. Now they lived like the rest of us, peaceful and calm.

The first couple between the two species was Sheila and Gerald; Sheila was a Phoenix and Gerald was an Angel. Sheila had been pregnant during the wars, and they claimed the baby had died because she wasn't able to feed him properly.

However, I felt that something was off. There were traces of guilt in both their voices, and it was way too strong to have just been about losing their baby to starvation. Had the child actually survived? Little did I know, I would find the answer sooner than I thought.

Stan and Cartman came back last night with someone who was supposedly a human. At first, I was outraged by the fact that they carelessly brought one of our old enemies back to our secluded home, but there was something…non-human…about this boy.

"Guys, what the fuck is that doing here?!" I asked them angrily, my words muffled by my orange parka. My feathery white wings were able to phase through clothing; all wings were. At least that meant I didn't have to tear holes through everything that I wore.

The strange boy had a lime-green ushanka on his head, with soft-looking red curls poking out from underneath. His eyes were emerald-like and seemed to glow in the twinkling starlight, as did his soft porcelain skin. This boy…was breathtaking.

No wonder Stan and Cartman simply let him come here. They both gazed at him with obvious hunger in their eyes; vampires and werewolves were both known for killing humans and sometimes eating them if they were desperate enough, but he was too pretty to eat.

Even I know that.

The small redhead looked sleepy, his eyelids droopy and movements slow-paced. I guess I could fix that. "Ugh, just…let him stay for now. He's already here anyways, and if we let him go back, he might reveal us to the other humans." I told my friends, pretending to be annoyed.

"He can stay with me." we all said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at the two in front of me. "No, he's obviously not safe with you two, he'll stay with me." I growled. "Shut up, Kenny, I promised I wouldn't hurt him." Stan snapped.

"Psh, please, I'm more self-controlled than the both of you combined!" Cartman scoffed, earning looks that told him "Really?" We all burst out into an argument, and I didn't notice Craig heading toward us until he spoke up.

"Why the hell are you douchebags fighting this time?" the monotone voice asked. Like Stan, he was a vampire and had the same midnight-black hair and blue eyes. Sometimes we teased them about being "identical twins" and pretended to confused one of them for the other.

"Craig, who do you think Kyle's safer with, me, fatass, or Kenny?" Stan asked. So Kyle was his name…a cute name for a cute boy. Damnit, I'm so gay. "Kyle?" Craig quirked an eyebrow, but then he laid eyes on the tired redhead.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a rare lopsided smirk and he rolled his eyes. "You guys are so gay. If you can't decide who's going to be Prince Charming for tonight, I might as well take him." he told us.

Before we could argue, he swept the redhead into his arms with his stupid-ass vampire super strength (as if he wouldn't be easy enough to carry judging by how skinny he was) and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Goddamnit…" I muttered under my breath.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Kyle. There was something off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I spent the rest of the night brooding about the mysterious boy and all the possibilities...

**CRAIG'S POV (YES I AM SWITCHING FUCKING POVS DEAL WITH IT BITCH)**

So, Kyle, huh? I looked down at the fragile boy in my arms; he seemed to be sleeping as he pressed himself closer to my chest like a baby to its mother. Damn it…he was too fucking cute. And to think those three idiots were trying to have him for themselves.

He felt warm against my cold body. It was comforting. It didn't help that he smelled so _good_…like strawberries. He had a rare blood type, and the rarer the blood type, the better it tasted. But I couldn't bring myself to leech off of him. He was too…precious.

I almost laughed out loud at how stupid I was being. I thought of a boy that I barely knew as precious. For all I care, I could just turn him right now. I would get a good meal _and_ he'd be forced to stay with me for eternity.

You see, this is how vampires work:

Natural vampires, which are vampires who were born like that, have the ability to turn other species into vampires like them. However, the newly-turned one would have to obey the commands of the one that turned them and stay by their side until death did them part.

It was sort of like…eternal marriage for humans. _Heh, marriage…_the thought of _marrying _the adorable creature in my arms made me feel weird…this was so unlike me. Since when did _Craig Motherfucking Tucker_ ever fall in love? Well, now I guess.

I shook it off and entered my room through my window. It wasn't hard to scale the wall of my house with my powers, even with him in my arms. He was lighter than air pretty much. I made a makeshift bed on the floor and helped him under the covers, and just like that he was asleep.

For the most part, I just watched him sleep. It was creepy, I know, but it's not like I cared. He seemed almost too good to be true, and I felt like as if I turned my gaze away for even a second, he would be gone when I looked back. I didn't want that to happen.

Suddenly, he began to squirm and tears began to run down his face. "N-No! Don't hurt me! Please!" he cried, his voice full of fear. His voice was rather high-pitched and squeaky, like a girl's. Damn, he was too adorable. I almost sat there and let him endure his nightmare.

But I just sat down and began to shake him gently. "Wake up. You're dreaming." I told him, my voice as cold and emotionless as always. Frightened emerald eyes shot open, and his breath came out in shocked pants, his small chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

"Calm down, it was just a nightmare." I assured him, wiping away his tears with my thumb. Well, now I was using a cliché romantic gesture that you only see in the goddamn movies. What has this world come to? But he didn't really seem to mind and let me wipe the tears away.

When he eventually drifted off to sleep, I forced myself to turn away and continue my night activities. Hopefully he wouldn't have any more nightmares while I was gone. But for some reason, I felt that I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay with him.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Oh God I am so fucking sleepy. About as sleepy as Kyle here, who has four eager semes after him right now. BUT THERE ARE MORE. I couldn't even concentrate on the keyboard, when I tried to write "vampire" I ended up writing "vampie". XD Come on everybody! The pastry shop's introducing a new pie flavor, vampie!_

_Ugh, I am so goddamn lame. Well, see you next chapter!_

_XOXO_

_rosec131_


	4. Author's Note (Important!)

**Author's Note**

Hello readers! I am super-duper-mega-sorry, but I'm going to be discontinuing this story, because lately I've been lacking inspiration to continue it and a whole bunch of other ideas just pop around in my head that I am dying to write but I know I can't because I can't two-time between stories because my mind is worthless.

I AM SO SORRY! My brain works like this for some reason and I don't like it either. To those who liked the story, I DEEPLY DEEPLY DEEPLY DEEPLY apologize! However, I will be starting a new story…which I still have no idea what to make it about. TOO MANY IDEAS TO CHOOSE FROM AARGH!

Well, anyways, I hope you consider checking out my new story (when it comes out) and thank you guys for taking your time to read!

XOXO

\- rosec131


End file.
